Loveless
by darkgoddess08
Summary: this is a one-shot I wrote based off a poem. The poem is written into the stort too. R&R Enjoy!


**A/N: Okay this is a poem I wrote when I was in my depression mode lol =] I am dedicating this to Bulma and Vegeta. It is going to be Bulma that wrote it for Vegeta. It's during the three missing years, Yamcha cheated on Bulma, and she broke it off with him. That sent her into a depression that almost kills her, until… Veggie- head comes to the rescue.**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I don't own DBZ it sucks but it's true!!!!**

**(Author runs away and cries) anywho, ENJOY!!**

**Darkgoddess08 presents:**

_**Loveless!!**_

Bulma looked up from the paper she had been writing on. Looking to the left she saw a bed, it was not her bed, it was Vegeta's. A small smile appeared on her lips as she watched the arrogant saiyan prince sleep peacefully. She looked back down at the paper and read over it again thinking of the memories that inspired her to write the poem on the desk in front of her.

_My world is loveless filled with lost hope, _

_My world is loveless how well can I cope._

_All of these broken dreams and wishes of mine,_

_I drowned them all away with my last minutes time._

_So as I stand here by the sea and watch the waters rise,_

_The last words I'll say, "This is my suicide"._

***FLASHBACK***

It was nearing nightfall when Bulma pulled up to the pier overlooking the ocean. Her own oceanic blue eyes filled with distraught tears. Jumping out of her jet, she capsulized it and slowly made her way to the end of the pier. Looking out to the beautifully painted sky, Bulma sighed. 'How could I be so stupid as to love him, I gave him everything and look what it got me, nothing but heart ache' she thought as she pulled out a short silver dagger from her belt, 'Well no more, no more will Bulma Briefs have a broken heart' she let a sad little smile cross her lips as she glanced back at the sight before her. The tide flowing it rapidly and the sun was sinking behind the horizon, and almost all the light had died out, a beautiful sight to behold. The silence was disturbed by the soft whisper of the blue haired beauty, "this is my suicide" her gentle musical voice spoke with more fat tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

***END FLASHBACK***

_I slashed my wrists and plunged a dagger in my chest,_

_It felt so good to be put to rest._

_I feel things I never knew,_

_It felt like flying and over the sky I flew._

_My vision was dimming, fading away,_

_I turned and saw you running my way._

_I fell to the ground, but was caught in your arms,_

_Looking up at you I was entranced by your charm._

_And now I say the words I hope you treasure,_

"_I love you…now and forever"_

***FLASHBACK***

Pulling the dagger from its sheath Bulma drew the sharp blade across both of her wrists. Watching as the blood from her wounds pour out of the tiny slits and pooled onto the ground around her. Looking at the bloodied blade she gave a humorless laugh, and held the item inches from her chest. Then without hesitation she pulled it towards her body, and in one fluid motion the dagger was wedged deep within her chest. Bulma's mind was floating away from her; she had never felt so free in all her life. A desperate yell was heard causing Bulma to look behind her to find what had broken through her high. There he was in all his princely glory running towards her, 'Vegeta' she thought as a smile lit up her face. Knees growing weak she started to fall she braced for the impact that never came. Turning her blurry gaze up she caught Vegeta's eyes and held them, and she was lost in those beautiful onyx orbs. Smiling up at him she whispered, "I love you… now and forever" then her eyes shut as she lost consciousness. "Idiot woman what have you done to yourself" Vegeta muttered to the limp woman in his arms as he heaved her up, and took off to the lookout where Dende could heal her.

***END FLASHBACK***

_My eyes shoot open and take in white,_

_It does not clear so I shut them tight._

_A gentle throb begins to take over,_

_Eyes open again they begin to recover._

_As they clear I notice this is not heaven or hell,_

_And I turn to the right towards a familiar smell._

_There he is my life, my love,_

_Sleeping peacefully like a soft, white dove._

_I notice then that this is his room I'm in,_

_In his bed his clothes, what a sin._

_A grateful smile made my lips curl,_

_He saved my life and dragged me from my loveless world._

***FLASHBACK***

Bulma's eyes fluttered then blinked open to take in her surroundings. Her head and body hurt like crazy, 'what happened?' she thought to herself. She tried to sit up, but a strong arm was wrapped tightly around her petite waist. Following the arm to its owner she gasped as all the memories came back to her upon seeing Vegeta's sleeping face. She tried to commit suicide, but Vegeta came then brought her to Dende. She was grateful to him for saving her; she smiled at his peaceful face. After she had woken up at the look out Vegeta wouldn't leave her side. After they returned to Capsule Corporation he kissed her, and that's what started it all. She gave in to him because she knew he would never hurt her like Yamcha did. While he might not ever tell her his feelings with words, he will show her with his actions just as he did last night. Smiling again she pulled his arm from her waist gently, and stood from the bed. Walking to the bathroom she stopped at the sight of a pen and some paper at the desk in Vegeta's room. A sudden inspiration to write had Bulma sitting in the chair, lifting the pen to the paper and letting her heart tell her hand what to do.

***END FLASHBACK***

So that's how Bulma ended up in that desk chair rereading her work, but too late did she notice that she had a pair of curious onyx eyes reading over her shoulder. "That's a good poem Bulma" his smooth deep voice was the only warning she got as muscular arms wrapped around her shoulders. Startled, Bulma let out a tiny shriek before she turned and locked eyes with Vegeta. Sapphire blue met charcoal black; and Bulma gave a little laugh and pecked him on the lips, "thanks stud" she murmured against his lips and winked as Vegeta blushed then scowled. "Whatever" was his reply as he pulled away causing Bulma to laugh and follow him into the bathroom to take a shower.

_**THE END!!!!!**_

**A/N: Please review my little short one-shot. I was looking through my binder and found the poem and I reread it and it inspired me. Lol I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
